The Mission
by WildFlowerPower
Summary: 4th in my series. The kids and their super powered parents go on a perilous mission, in the tropics. Will they make it out alive?
1. The First Morning

The sun glowed through the R.V, as Will was the first one to wake up. It was quiet, except for light snoring and Zach muttering in his sleep,"You back off evil pudding monster! Gah!" Will rolled his eyes and chuckled at Zach to himself. Will looked beside of his left side of where he was asleep and noticed that Warren was laying next to him. Warren was sleeping soundly, as his tan skin glowed in the morning light. His flame tattoos on his wrists looked very colorful and less menacing. All in all, Warren looked much more peaceful while sleeping, rather than awake. Will lightly ran his finger down Warren's cheek, but then got up out of the floor, and went to start his day. He checked the adult's room and girl's room, and they were all asleep. "Guess I'm the first one up." Will said to himself.

After going to the bathroom, Will went to the food pantry to find something to eat. He found a bag of spicy Cheetos and grabbed them off of the snack food shelf. He knew that he didn't bring these along for the trip. Josie highly recommended that the Stronghold family needed to bring healthy food on the trip. Will sat down on the couch and opened the bag up. His mouth started to water over the Cheetos. It was a rare opportunity for him to eat anything "unhealthy" or "snack-food" related. Steve often pushed Will to eat healthy, so that his powers can function properly.

Will reached down in the bag and grabbed one of the the smaller Cheetos. He put it in his mouth, and then his eyes started watering. He never could handle spicy food very well. He started panting and huffing, and trying not to wake anyone. He found a day old bottle of water and chugged it, as the back of his tongue was still flaming hot.

"What the hell are you doing, Stronghold?" Will nearly choked on the water, as he turned to see Warren standing there, with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Will stammered,"I, um, uh...I'm just eating this. They're really hot! They burnt my tongue to oblivion. Do you want one?" Warren walked over and took one out of the bag. He ate it without a reaction. Will looked at him with amazement and frustration,"But, how did it not burn you?" Warren smirked,"Because I'm a Pyro, smart one. I'm built to handle any kind of heat, including spicy food." Will replied,"I can't handle it very well." Warren replied,"Then why did you open a bag of Spicy Cheetos for?" Will shrugged, as Warren sighed,"You're so stupid."

Warren sat down next to him and asked,"So, how long have you been up?" Will replied,"I got up a few minutes ago." Warren nodded, grabbed a Cheeto and replied,"Then, why did you touch my face?" Will replied, nearly sweating,"Er, um-" Warren replied,"You know what, I don't wanna know." Warren didn't tell Will that he liked it when he ran his finger down Warren's cheek. He thought it would sound awkward and weird. Will asked Warren,"What did you dream of last night?" Warren shrugged,"I don't remember." Will replied,"Oh, okay." "Why did you ask?" Will shrugged,"I was just wondering." Warren raised his eyebrow and asked,"What was your dream?" Will blushed. He had that same repeat dream of himself and Warren that's he's been having for months. Will replied,"Eh, it was...nothing. I can't even remember it." Will felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. No matter what, he can't get that dream out of his head. It was so vivid, so clear, so- "What are you guys doing up?" Ethan said when he walked in there. He put on his glasses, and looked at the bag of Cheetos. "Ooh Cheetos! I'm hungry, can I have one? Please?" Will let him take one, as Ethan put in his mouth. He then started fanning his mouth,"Oh god, these are really hot!" Warren started chuckled, as Ethan replied,"It's not funny! Really!" Ethan found a comfy reclining chair and sat down. He sighed and looked out the window,"Wow, it's going to be a beautiful day! Just look at that sunrise!" Will nodded,"I love mornings. They're really pretty." Warren shrugged,"I'm more of a night person. I like to sleep during the day." Will looked at him and replied,"Huh, not only are you a Pyro, but you're a vampire, too!" Warren rolled his eyes,"Please, Anne Rice ruined vampires for me, so don't even bring them up right now." There was a silence, as Ethan spoke up,"You know what I've always wanted to read?" "What?" Will and Warren said in unison. Ethan replied,"Edgar Rice Burroughs. I heard he's really good." Will asked,"Didn't he write The Jungle Book?" Warren chuckled,"No, you're thinking of Ruyard Kipling. Edgar Rice Burroughs wrote the Tarzan series." "Oh! So that's where I've heard his name before! I always get Jungle Book and Tarzan mixed up."

Ethan replied,"Kinda makes sense to get those two mixed up, even thought they're both completely different stories. Just remember one thing; Mowgli, from Jungle Book, lives in the jungles of India. Tarzan, however, lives in the jungles of Africa." Will replied,"Huh, I didn't know that." A small little yawn and quick foot steps were heard, as the guys turned their heads to see Logan running towards them. The two-year old was bright eyed and smiled at them. Will looked at him and said,"Hi Logan!" Logan waved his hand at him and said,"Hi!" He climbed up on the couch and sat between Will and Warren, grabbing the Cheetos bag and smooshing it. Loraine walked in there and said to Logan,"What are you doing up?" He threw the bag at her, as she tried picking him up. Warren looked at Loraine,"Uh, Rae, you might not wanna do that. Logan can be pretty heavy." Loraine failed picking up the toddler and replied,"You're telling me!" She crawled up on Warren's lap and asked,"Hey, who's that weird kid with the white hair? He keeps talking while he's asleep!" Will chuckled,"That's Zach. He's kinda weird, but he's nice."

Loraine replied,"He has weird dreams." Warren replied,"He's weird in general." Loraine asked,"Why is his hair so white? Did something scare him?" Will chuckled,"Nah, he's just very pale." Logan started clapping his hands, as Loraine said,"Some kids at school were talking about something last week. It was scary." Ethan asked,"What were they talking about?" Loraine mumbled, as Ethan said,"Speak up, we couldn't hear you." Loraine replied,"I'm afraid to say. She might come out and hurt me." Will replied,"Rae, no one will hurt you. We'll protect you, sweetie. Now, tell us who she is." Loraine replied,"Bloody Mary." The boys cracked up a little, as Loraine squealed,"Stop! She's gonna come after us!" She held onto Warren, as he told her,"Shh! Be quiet! You'll wake everyone up. Rae, every kid has heard about Bloody Mary. She's a legend."

"But Ray Peterson said that his older sister and her friend saw her one night and said bad things started happening." Will replied,"Hate to break this to you, but this kid is totally lying. Bloody Mary is completely made up. There's no such thing." "Yeah there is." Rogue said, walking in. Loraine said,"I knew it!" Rogue replied,"The true story is she was the 15th century queen of England, before her half sister Elizabeth the first. They were both daughters of Henry the eighth. Mary the first ruled after Henry's son, Edward, died at age fifteen of sickness. Mary was nicknamed 'Bloody Mary' because she killed anyone who was non-Catholic. She's long gone and dead now."

Ethan replied,"That's where I've heard her from! I knew I heard that story somewhere." Rogue replied,"What can I say? I'm a history nerd." "Will you guys be quiet?! I want to go back to sleep!" Magenta enters the room, with her brown and purple hair disheveled and messy, suffering from the wrath of bed-head. Warren replied,"Wow, Guinea Pig, you look so attractive in the mornings." Magenta rolled her eyes,"Shut up! I can't help it that my hair gets like this!" Will replied,"It could if you used a hair brush." Ethan yawned,"You know, it wouldn't hurt to brush up on some more sleep. We got a big day ahead of us."Ethan got up and walked out. Magenta was right behind him. Rogue grunted, as she lifted up Logan and walked away. Loraine followed saying,"Wait for me!" Will yawned, as his eyes were weary. Warren asked,"Tired yet, Stronghold?" Will nodded, as he asked,"Are you going to lay back down?" Warren shrugged,"Don't know." Will started talking, and then it blew up into an entire conversation. For an hour two, in the early morning, Will and Warren sat on the couch and talked. They talked more than they've ever talked before. Will liked this a whole lot more, than pushing each other and throwing fireballs. He enjoyed talking to Warren. Warren's intelligent, funny, blunt, and doesn't care.

Before long, Will fell asleep and laid his head on Warren's arm. Warren played with Will's hair for a few minutes and fell asleep as well. They had never been this physically close before, yet they were getting closer in their friendship to the point where it wasn't awkward.


	2. Feelings Everywhere

Ch2

"Awwww! So cute!"

"Josie, take a picture of these two!"

"They're like little kittens or puppies!"

Warren's eyes fluttered, and then opened, as he saw Josie, his mom and Ethan's mom taking pictures and saying how cute he and Will are. Will's head was now on Warren's abs, and one of Warren's legs was draped over Will. Carrie told Warren,"You two look so adorable sleeping together. You look like you're protecting Will in your sleep."

Warren felt embarrassed, as Will started waking up. He was slightly dazed, but could see the moms taking pictures of him and Warren intertwined with each other. Will sat up and removed himself from Warren. "Sorry", Will started to apologize,"I didn't mean to-" Warren interrupted,"Let's not talk about this...ever." Warren got up and walked away, as the adults were all socializing with each other, while Steve was driving the R.V. Will found the rest of the kids sitting down on sleeping bags and pillows, while Zach was telling them about his weird dream.

"And then, the Pudding Monster was all like,'I'm going to eat you!' and I was all like,'Back off, dude! You don't scare me!' And then I grabbed this lazer gun and zapped him, until he melted." Iah rolled his eyes,"That was stupid." Magenta replied,"What did you expect? It was a dream that Zach had!" Layla looked up at Will and smiled,"Hey, Will! You're finally up!" Will sat down and rubbed his eyes, noticing that everyone was still in pajamas,"What time is it?" "Ten-thirty", Layla answered,"You woke up around five-thirty and received a few more hours of sleep."

Magenta snickered,"By the way, you and Warren look real adorable together." Will threw a red heart-shaped pillow at her,"Shut up! We just...we just..." "Just what?" "We just fell asleep, okay?! Nothing else happened!" Iah looked at Will and replied,"Geez Stronghold, we just said that you and Warren fell asleep together. No need to blow your top off!" Rogue replied,"Don't get your Superman undies in a wedgie, hon." Will replied,"They're not Superman wedgies. They're Flash undies." Magenta replied,"Yeah and they flashed me the other day when you bent down to pick up that volleyball." "I forgot to wear a belt." Magenta rolled her eyes, as Rogue said,"Let's tell scary stories."

Ethan replied,"Shouldn't we wait until it's night, first?" "You don't have to." Layla asked,"What did you have in mind?" Rogue sighed,"Oh geez, I don't know. I've researched so many back when I was eight and so forth." Will asked,"You looked up scary stories when you were only eight?!" Rogue nodded,"I had an obsession with them. At first, it started with me hearing about Bloody Mary at the park, and then I went home and researched it on Mom and Dad's home computer and it snow balled from there." Zach raised his hand, making that irritating "Ooh! Ooh!" sound, wanting to be picked. Iah sighed,"What do you want, Zach?" Zach said with excitement,"I wanna go first! I wanna tell one that I heard back in fourth grade!"

Rogue smiled and replied,"Go ahead!" Magenta winced,"Do you realize what you're doing?" Rogue replied,"Aw, let him go first. It can't be as bad as his dream." Zach cleared his throat, as he started,"There once was an evil french fry..." Then, the groaning and eye-rolls from the others started.

Warren was watching the group, while sitting down. Aaron sat next to him,"Hey, kiddo. You okay?" Warren sighed,"Stronghold embarrassed me." Aaron raised his eyebrow,"How did he embarrass you?" "He...he fell asleep on me." "Ah, I see. What did you do to stop him?" "Nothing. Dad, I didn't do anything to stop him what so ever. I fell asleep, while he laid on me. We had a huge conversation about...well, stuff really, and he fell asleep on me."

Aaron smirked,"I saw that earlier." He looked over at Will and then back at Warren,"So, do you like him?" "What do you mean?" Aaron raised his eyebrows and replied,"You know, 'like' as in a couple." "What?! No way! No! As a friend, yes, but like that? No!" Aaron chuckled,"A simple 'no, I don't' would've been just fine." Warren sighed and put both of his palms on his face. Aaron touched his shoulder,"Warren, you're mom told me how you're struggling about your sexuality."

Warren blushed,_Dammit Mom!_ "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look, I know you've been dealing with a lot lately and with this on your plate won't help. My advice to you is just to follow your heart. I don't care what gender, race, age, religion, or anything. As long as your happy and this person treats you right."

Warren sighed,"I don't know. I mean, I look at him and I feel...awkward. My stomach feels weird, my chest feels weird...Dad, I think I'm going crazy." Aaron asked,"Do you feel this way only when you look at Will?" Warren replied with hesitation,"Yeah." "Do you wanna talk to me about anything?" Warren shook his head,"I have nothing to say."

Aaron smirked and replied,"I've been in prison for six freakin' years and you have nothing to say to me?" He playfully hit Warren with a pillow, as Warren started feeling better,"I don't know. There's a lot I wanna say to you, but I can't get it out now." Aaron nodded,"I completely understand, son. Now, go over there and hang out with your friends. You need them." Warren got up, and walked over to them and sat next to Will.

As Zach droned on and on about his story"...and then the stick was like,'No! Don't eat me evil french fry!' but it was too late..." Warren nudged Will's shoulder,"Hey." Will replied, feeling the same butterflies in his stomach,"Hey." "I wanna apologize. I was an ass." "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." "Don't be. I had a nice talk with my dad and everything's a bit clearer now." "Good."

Warren stretched his arms out, as his short sleeved phoenix shirt showed a little bit of his muscular stomach,"So, what are you guys doing?" "Telling scary stories." "How's that going for you?" "Not good. Zach's up first and his story is so awful." "Who's the bone head that allowed him to even speak." "Rogue." "Figures. She's always trying to be nice, like Hippie."

Iah shouted,"Zach that was the crappiest scary story ever! I would rather read one of my little sister's kindergarten 'I Can Read' books!" Zach replied,"You're just jealous because I can tell a better scary story than you can!" "No you can't! You just proved that!" "Oh c'mon, just because you're all goth doesn't mean you can tell a decent scary story." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Warren shouted. Carrie came running towards them,"What's going on? Do you kids know that Loraine and Logan are trying to sleep?" Everyone started talking at once, until Carrie started to make some of the sleeping bags float,"If you kids won't stop fighting, I'll chuck these out the window. You understand me?" The kids nodded, as she set the sleeping bags down. She took in a deep breath and let it out,"Now, Iah, will you tell me what happened?"

"I criticized Zach's story and he said that I couldn't do a better job than he did, and Warren told us to shut up." Carrie asked sternly,"What do you mean by 'criticize'?" Zach spoke up,"Mrs. Peace, Iah called my story 'crappy'. He hurt my feelings!" Carrie looked at Iah angrily,"Iah! That wasn't very mannerly! I want you to sit on that couch for ten minutes!" "But Mom-" "I said to go sit down on that couch right now!"

Embarrassed, Iah went to sit down, as Carrie warned,"If I hear any more ruckus coming out of you guys, I will tell your parents about your behavior. Now behave!" Carrie walked away, as the kids spent a few minutes in awkward silence. Layla broke the silence, by asking Will,"How long will it take for us to get to the tropics?" Will replied,"Not sure. He said we have to go to some place in Scotland, and take off from there." Magenta freaked,"You mean your dad is driving this R.V all the way to Europe?! He's crazy!"

Will assured her,"Dad thought it would be safer. He says villains like to take airplanes." Ethan replied,"Odd because most villains create their own flying machines. Yet again, they could disguise themselves as normal passengers and attack from there."

Ethan replied with enthusiasm,"I love researching the flying machines of both heroes and villains! Did you know that in the 1920's, the hero, Masked Bird, created a set of wings that were from actual bird feathers and machinery used in the first world war?" Layla asked,"Hey Warren, how does your dad fly? I mean, he doesn't have a jet pack or anything." "With Pyrokinetics, you can use your body as your own jet pack. You flame up and start flying." "That's so cool! Can you do that?" Will asked. Warren nodded,"Tried it a couple of times, but I always fell on my ass. Dad's going to show me and Iah how to do it the right way."

Rogue snickered,"I remember you tried doing that a couple of summers ago and nearly landed on the neighbor's chihuahua!" Warren replied,"Hey, I was working on it. Besides, that little runt deserved it. It barked at me every single freakin' day." "I liked little Paco. He was cute and always licked my fingers whenever it had barbeque or sour cream n' onion chips stains on them. He could jump really high and dance on his hind legs. Unfortunately, Ms. Kibbitch had to get rid of him because her daughter had to move in and she's allergic to dog fur. I'll always miss that little cutie."

Warren replied,"I won't." Will nudged Warren,"Hey, your parents are yelling at Iah." Warren replied,"Not exactly yelling. More like lecturing. If he would just keep his mouth shut, he wouldn't be in such trouble with Mom and Dad all the time." "They look like they're pretty mad at him." Warren shrugged, as they turned away from Iah. Magenta asked out loud,"Wonder what made Iah so much more angrier than before? I mean, he used to be really quiet and shy."

Warren replied,"It's getting used to his powers, especially at a later age. It can affect his attitude and the way he talks to people." Zach mumbled,"He still hurt my feelings." Magenta replied,"Oh poor Zach. All sad and depressed because of his scary story." Layla stretched out her arms and said,"Wow, I'm really bored." Magenta replied,"Uh! I can't believe we're driving all the way to Europe, so we can hop a plane and go to the tropics." Will replied,"It's in Scotland, and it's not a plane. I don't know what it is, but apparently it's suppose to take us near the equator in less than three days." Layla asked,"So, how much longer to Scotland?" Will shrugged,"Dad told me it wouldn't take us that long, and hopefully the mission itself won't take that long, either."

Night came sooner than everyone thought, and by midnight, everyone was asleep. Well, except for Will, who was staring at Warren. He started studying the way he looked, and how peaceful he was as he slept. Then he thought of Layla. _I have to break up with Layla. She's like my sister. I don't know. We're not what I thought we would be as a couple. Maybe Fate doesn't want me to be with her. _Then, he thought of Warren. _How can I like Warren? I'm not gay, and I don't know what Warren is, but if he thought I liked him, he would kill me! Yet, why do I keep thinking of him and dreaming of him kissing me? Why do I want to feel him wrapping me up in his big strong arms and holding me tight? _Will layed on his back, puzzled about life.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Hey guys! In the last chapter, you probably saw flints of a Warren and Will relationship starting to form. I want to let you guys know, in case you're wondering that Warren and Rogue WILL NOT be a romantic couple, and Will WILL NOT stay with Layla. I will not have Mary Sues, Gary Sues, or overly done cannon couples. Actually, the only true teen cannon couple that I supported in Sky High was Zach and Magenta, but they're just too cute! :D! So, if you see Warren and Will acting odd towards each other, you may see something happen! ;). I hope you like my fourth story in the series so far, and this isn't going to be my last one, trust me!**

* * *

_"Stronghold." I shiver when that deep voice calls my name, when those big, tan warm hands touch my skin, when those dark eyes meet mine. "Stronghold." His fire, his strength, his love. His lips get close to mine,"Stronghold." We get closer and closer, and-_

"Stronghold!" Will's eyes snap open, as he meets Warren's. He doesn't seem too happy, and Will becomes nervous. "W-what do you want, Warren?" "You were sweating and tossing in turning in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up." Will's cheeks blushed,"Oh, thank you." Warren replied,"Why did you keep saying my name in your sleep?"

Will froze. He replied,"S-sorry." Warren put his head on Will's chest and asked,"So, what was it about?" "Uh..." Will trailed off. _What was it about?_ He couldn't remember, so he made up something,"I'm just scared about the mission. I guess talking about scary stories last night kinda spooked me." "Oh." Warren stared at Will for a minute and said,"I'm bored. Let's do something."

"What time is it?" "4:30 in the morning." Will's eyes widened,"Seriously?" Warren nodded, as Warren took Will's hand. They both slightly shivered in unison, which was weird for Warren because he never shivered. They both walked out of the R.V, and climbed to the top of it. Warren laid down, as Will lay beside of Warren. Warren said to him,"Kinda like your rooftop." Will chuckled,"A little bit."

There was silence, until Will blurted out,"I wanna break up with Layla." Warren looked at him and shrugged,"I never saw you guys as a couple anyway. You guys have too much of a brother and sister relationship." "It's just that...it feels weird when we kiss. There's nothing there." "No spark?" Will shook his head,"Nothing. Has that ever happened to you?" Warren replied,"I've never been in love before. The closest thing I've ever had to relationships were one night stands with people." Will looked at him,"One night stands? As in, sleeping with girls?" "Or guys. Just in case you didn't know, I'm bisexual."

Will looked at him and replied,"Oh." There was a pause, until Will asked,"What's it like?" "What?" "What's it like? I mean, what's the difference in kissing a guy and kissing a girl?" Warren smirked,"Guys are better." Will replied,"So, you're gay?" Warren shrugged,"I don't know. Most of the time, I like guys, yet once in a while I like girls. It's very confusing. I mean, I know with all of this shit happening and my trying to figure myself out and Mom and Dad sending me to therapy."

Warren sat up and slammed the fist into the top of the R.V, denting it a little. He growled and nearly yelled, as Will touched his shoulder. Warren put his hands on each side of his head and sighed,"What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I be happy and pleased with anything? Why can't I just relax?" A tear rolled down Warren's cheek as he looked at Will,"What's wrong with me?"

Will wrapped his hands around Warren and leaned his head on the pyro's shoulder,"Life's just trying to get to you. Don't let it. I'm scared, too, Warren. Don't you think I struggle with my own sexuality and choices? I'm the son of the Commander and Jetstream. I'm scared that if I'm not perfect, who would respect me? What if my parents stop loving me?" Warren looked at him,"It wouldn't matter. I mean, they already love you, why would a choice or a change make any difference on how they look at you?"

Will shrugged. "You're not perfect, Stronghold, and you never will be." Will looked at Warren, and stared at his eyes. They both stared at each other, and started to lean in closer, until a, "Hey! What are you two doing up there?" They looked down and saw Carrie standing there, with her arms crossed, looking stern. Warren looked at her and said,"Sorry Mom. We were just talking." Carrie replied,"I know, but I'm afraid we might get exposed. Now, come down this instant! Both of you!"

They climbed down the ladder, and went back into the R.V. Will went back into the boys' sleeping room, as Carrie stopped Warren. Warren sighed,"Go ahead and yell at me, Mom. I deserve it." Instead, she hugged him tight and said,"You just confessed to Will. I'm so proud that you confided in someone about your problems." She let go, looking at him,"Stick with Will. He's been a positive influence on you lately." She kissed his cheek and said,"Goodnight, Warren. I'll see you tomorrow." Warren, went back to bed, as Carrie noticed a connecting between both boys.

* * *

"GIANT SPIDERS! GIANT SPIDERS!" Everyone woke up to Loraine screaming, as everyone came to the young girl's rescue. Josie hugged her and asked,"What's wrong?" Loraine sniffed from tears and said,"Mommy, the giant spiders tried to eat me!" Josie petted her hair and said,"Honey, you just had a nightmare. Everything's okay, don't be scared." Loraine hugged Josie, as Steve looked at his watch and said,"Ooh! It's 7:45! Better get drivin'!" He started the R.V, as the normal morning routine for everyone went on.

Magenta looked at Layla and said,"I sense someone nearing you." "Who?" "Will. Just to be on the safe side, let him down easy." Layla whispered to her,"You didn't tell anybody else that I wanted to break up, did you?" Magenta replied,"Just Rogue, but she overheard me talking, and you know Rogue. She maybe a Chatty Cathy, but she can keep secrets."

Layla sighed, as her and Will met each other. "Hey Layla." She sadly replied,"Hey Will." Will looked at her and said,"There's something I wanna tell you." "There's something I wanna tell you, too." Will offered,"You go first." "Let's both go on three. One." "Two." "Three." In unison, they both said,"I wanna break up with you."

A wave of relief swept both of their faces, as Layla said,"No offense, but I see you more like a brother." "Weird because I see you like a sister." They chuckled and Layla said,"Best break-up ever!" "I know, right!" Will got a worried for a minute and asked,"We're still friends, right?" Layla rolled her eyes and smiled,"Of course we are, you dummy! I love you, like a brother." She patted his back,"Now, let's get something to eat."

Warren pulled Will to the side, as Layla left to get something to eat,"Was it just me, or was that too easy?" "What do you mean?" "The break-up. It seemed...staged." Will shrugged,"I feel better actually. Knowing she felt the same way and no hard feelings were made, I gotta say, the easiest break up I've ever had, and I've only had one other back in middle school."

"What happened?" Will winced,"She beat me up." Warren cracked up a little, as Will's eyes widened,"I'm serious! It was before I got my powers, and let me tell you one thing. She was a tough little girl!" Warren still chuckled,"Whatever you say, Stronghold." "But- Never mind." They went to get something to eat, as Will wished he didn't tell Warren about his first break-up.

* * *

Hours later, Ethan looked out the window and gasped,"Oh my god, you guys look!" The kids looked out the window, as they saw stretched green hills, big grey rocks, and deep, high cliffs, with gray crashing waves of water below them. Iah asked,"Where are we?" Ross, Zach's dad replied,"Scotland." Magenta replied,"We're actually here!" Will replied,"I told you my dad would get us here in no time!" The R.V pulled up to a huge metal spherical object, with two guards, one on each side of the door, which opened like a drawbridge.

Steve was the first get out before anyone else, as a man in a suit said,"Welcome, Commander."


	4. Orb of Secrets

Steve shook the man's hand, as he seemed eerily familiar. He said,"Hello Commander, I am Walter C. Bynes and welcome to the more, shall we say, "hidden" parts of Scotland." Steve looked at him and replied,"I have everyone here, as you can tell they're all packed together in the R.V." They both chuckled, as Walter asked,"How many supers will be in the Omega Orb?" "Twenty." "Okay, follow me, sir." Steve gave a signal for everyone to exit, as Walter replied,"No one needs to carry their things, my employees behind you will do so."

Other men dressed in suits went into the R.V and took the belongings into the Omega Orb. The outside of the Omega Orb looked like the cleaned up version of Howl's "Castle". On the inside, there was a huge digital-looking room, almost as bright as the detention room at Sky High. There were two door ways, one on the right and left side of the big room. They lead into a long hallway with doors on each side (bedrooms) and a door at the end (bathroom).

In the big digital-looking room, there was a titanium like stove, sink, washer, dryer, cabinets, anything you can find if you were in a normal house. On the other side, there was a white couch, reclining chair, and a huge flat screen t.v. Walter then said after showing them around,"You may decide who gets which side of the bedrooms, and I recommend that couples share a bed. Young children, under age four, should share a bed with their parents."

Walter, exited the Orb, saying,"I know you will have a fantastic mission, and more directions are on the coffee table. Good luck with everything, ta ta!" Everyone looked at each other, knowing that this Walter C. Bynes seemed rather odd and fast paced with everything. Usually with traveling during missions and duties, most people take their time showing you everything little thing, just in case of needed hidden gadgets.

He didn't do that, and deep down, that concerned Josie just in case they needed to find out something about this crazy eyesore. There was a long awkward silence, until everyone found their rooms and started to unpack things. All of a sudden, the damned thing started to move on its own!

Everyone fell to the ground, sliding across the main room, as the kids plunged straight to the adults. Steve tried to make sure that he didn't crush anything or anyone, Aaron and Carrie made sure that their unborn child was safe, and Mae had her earrings stuck in Lydia's hair! Will was smooshed up against Warren, and the rest of the boys and girls all sorta collided into each other.

All of a sudden, the shaking and commotion stopped, as a voice over the intercom said,"I apologize for that, everyone. That was just the Orb getting ready for the trip. The rest of the trip will be smooth and easy." Everyone sighed with relief, as Steve asked,"Is everyone okay?" Josie counted everyone and checked on the younger children and said,"Everyone's here and the younger one's seem fine."

Jennet asked Carrie,"Are you okay? Is the baby fine?" Carrie was breathing heavy and replied,"Yeah, I just got scared. The baby's okay." Mae finally got the earring out of Lydia's hair,"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Lydia replied,"A little, but I'm okay. Thank god not much hair was stuck on your earring."

Josie suggested,"Let's all just take our things to our bedrooms, and get some rest. It's getting dark anyway, and we should be at the tropics at anytime now." Everyone grabbed their things and went to their rooms.

* * *

_"Stronghold." His body shivered, as he called his name. The fiery kisses on his neck, the warmth that he felt, that husky voice above him that called out,"Stronghold." Those full, pink lips capturing his, as he called out,"W-Warren." Breaths panted, sweat poured, as he noticed he was laying on a bed. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care, as Warren was with him._

Will woke up with cold sweat. This was the thousandth time that he had dreamed of Warren intimately. Even when Will dated Layla, he never dreamt of her in that way. He only dreamed of Warren. Why? That was the question,"why?" Will muttered under his breath,"I'm not gay and I'm definitely NOT in love with Warren Peace!" He laid back down to go to sleep, and finally drifted off.

Again, his sleep was interrupted by the same reoccurring dream. Will had it up to here with this. When he and Warren started to get along, and even a little before that, the only dreams he'll have are the ones of Warren. He was always there, popping up and giving Will that smirk that sent shivers down his spine. Why was he becoming attracted to him?

Will hasn't told anyone about this, especially Layla. He usually tells her anything, but not this time. He told Rogue one or two dreams he's had about Warren, but never told her the entire truth of what was happening.

Will got up and walked to the main center of the Orb. He went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face, trying to forget about the images in his mind. A voice from behind made him jump, as it said,"Can't sleep?" Will turned around and saw Magenta standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. Will stammered,"Uh, I, um," "Relax," she said,"I won't tell anyone about you talking in your sleep."

Will replied,"Y-you know?! You freakin' know?!" "Shh! Quiet down, or you'll wake up everyone." She walked towards them,"You're very vocal in your sleep and obvious in your body language, or you are to me." Will was quiet, as she kept going,"The dreams of Warren, the way you look at him, and the way you can't watch Mindfreak or Supernatural anymore because of the hot guys on there. I know Will. It's fine, and I doubt anyone here would be mad at you."

She touched his shoulder,"Don't be ashamed to admit that you're gay, Will. It's not a thing to be ashamed about." Will shook his head,"But you don't understand, Maj. Read my lips; I, Will Stronghold, am NOT gay! Not!" Magenta replied,"Consciously, you probably can't see it, even though subconsciously you do know it, but in denial of it."

"I'm not denying anything!"Magenta replied,"Keep saying that now, but later you'll change your mind." As she walked away, she said,"Just think about what I said." Will muttered,"She doesn't know diddly-squat!" "Heard that!" Magenta called from her room. Chills covered Will in a creeped out sort of way. _She scares me!_

* * *

The next day, everything was up and running. Breakfast was made, everyone was well fed, and supplies were kept nearby because tonight everyone was camping outside.

Once outside and had directions, Steve told everyone,"Kids and adults have to split up, except for Logan of course because he's only two." Loraine replied,"But, I'm scared! Who will watch me?" Iah picked her up,"You'll stay with us. Don't worry, sis, we'll meet everyone else out here at night." She clung onto him, as Steve said,"Will, Warren, you guys are in charge of the kids group, while Aaron and I take over the adult group. Now, we'll split up and look for supplies and practice our survival skills."

Josie replied,"And kids, please be careful. There are wild animals out here, and Chelsea can't be there to communicate with them." Chelsea looked at Layla and said,"Sorry honey." Layla replied,"It's okay, I know enough about animals from you." Chelsea smiled at her, as everyone split up into their groups.

Will and Warren led the way, as Loraine was still being carried by Iah, as she asked,"Are there any giant bugs around here?" Ethan replied,"Highly doubtful, Rae. The giant big theory was discounted by scientists in 1995, when someone swore that they saw Beatlesquatch." Zach asked,"Is that like a bug version of Bigfoot?" Ethan nodded, as Rogue asked,"Uh, did you guys hear that?" Layla asked,"What was it?" "It sounded like a growl."

Zach replied,"Probably just a big 'ole kitty cat. I can handle those with my bare hands anytime any day!" Just when he said that, a big leopard appeared before them, as Zach screamed and jumped on Magenta. Will whispered,"Layla, do something!" She replied,"I can't talk to animals like my mom! Do I look like Eliza Thornberry to you?!" Will found himself cowering and holding onto Warren for protection. The leopard started to chase them, as Warren used his fire in protection mode. It scared the thing off, as the leopard ran into the bushes.

The kids sighed with relief, as Ethan replied,"Thanks Warren." He replied,"No problem, Popsicle." Will replied,"Let's split up to find food. The girls can be in one group and the guys can be in another." Loraine stomped her foot,"No! I am NOT leaving you and Iah!" Will knelt down to her level,"Sweetie, it's okay. Layla, Magenta, and Rogue can watch you. Alright?"

Loraine nodded, as she followed the girls to find food. Warren replied,"The rest of you can look for food, while Stronghold and I find stuff, so we can build a fire." Will mentally jumped for joy, when he found out that he was going to be with Warren alone. Yet, at the same time, his heart raced with fear. _What if he finds out?_


	5. The Kiss

Will followed Warren like a lost puppy.

He didn't know what to do or say. He was finally all alone with his crush. His fantasy. Will secretly shook his head,_This can't be! Why do I feel this way towards him? What did Magenta mean by 'obvious'? Has she been stalking me? God, I wanna touch Warren's biceps so bad right now. _Warren was wearing his black tank top. The same tank top that drove Will crazy. The same one that shows his biceps and abs. Will nearly tripped over, and nearly knocked Warren down.

"Watch it, Stronghold!" The roughness in his voice made Will's heart jump. Will got up, looking into Warren's burning gaze. He said apologetically,"I'm sorry." Warren noticed that something was wrong with Will, so he asked,"Why are you acting so weird?" Will looked at him, as his heart raced with fear and passion,"I don't know! Whenever you wear that tank, I go nuts! I get shivers down my spine whenever you touch me! I'm scared and confused and I just wanna scream!"

Warren looked at him,"Is this about the other night on the R.V?" Will sighed,"Kinda. Warren I...I don't know." Will laid his head against a tree trunk, as he felt tears escaping his eyes. He didn't cry that much, but when he did, he usually did it in private. He never let anyone see him cry, not even his own mother.

Warren walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Will's waist. Will felt Warren's heat all around him, and started shaking. Will sniffed and replied,"I guess I'm confused." Warren wrapped himself tighter around Will, as he felt confused, too. Lately, he had been dreaming of Will, wanting to be with him.

Wanting to touch him and kiss him.

* * *

Zach hummed slightly to himself, as Ethan used a special GPS device that he made himself. Ethan pushed up his glasses and said,"We should be getting closer to the perfect camping area. The environment around it is safer and doesn't have any species of poisonous animals or plants, so we should stay there for the night."

He looked up at Zach, who looked like a mess. "Zach, are you okay?" Zach gulped and said,"Dude, I'm scared of birds." Ethan looked at him and asked,"How come?" Zach replied,"When I was three, a big black bird landed on my stroller, and then cawed at me very loudly. It was traumatizing!" Ethan looked around and asked,"Um Zach?"

"What?" "Where's Iah?" Zach pondered for a minute and replied,"I don't know. Weren't you guys talking about the latest Final Fantasy game earlier?" Ethan replied,"Yeah, but he's gone now."

Zach and Ethan looked at each other and then turned back to search for Iah.

* * *

Rogue and Layla went to pick berries, while Magenta looked after Loraine. All of a sudden, a breathless Zach and Ethan came running towards the two girls. Magenta looked at them and replied,"Guys, what happened?" Ethan replied with panic,"We lost Iah!" Magenta looked at them, as Loraine kicked Zach and said,"What did you do to my brother, you doofus?!"

Zach grabbed his hurt ankle and started hopping on one leg, as Ethan replied,"Rae, please calm down. We'll find him." Magenta asked,"Wait, how did you lose Iah?" Zach let go of his leg and put it down, as Ethan explained,"Zach and I were looking for a proper camping area, until we noticed that Iah wasn't with us?"

"Have you told Will and Warren about this?" Zach shook his head, as Ethan replied,"I am NOT telling Warren that we lost his half brother! He'd kill us!" Loraine started crying, as Magenta picked her up,"It's bad enough that you said this in front of Rae!" Ethan petted her hair,"I'm sorry Rae. We didn't mean to lose him. Don't worry, we'll find him. Right Zach?" Zach replied,"Yeah, but please Rae, don't kick me." Loraine wiped her tears away,"I'm sorry I kicked you and called you a doofus."

Zach smiled,"It's cool. I would freak if I lost a brother, too. But, I'm an only child, so I have no idea what that's like." Magenta replied,"Let's just find him before his parents find out."

The four of them went to look for Iah, after Magenta left a note for Layla and Rogue, explaining why she left.

* * *

Will turned around and wrapped his arms around Warren. Will looked up at Warren and asked,"Is it weird that I might like you? Like more than a friend?" Warren replied,"I don't know. Is it weird that I might feel the same for you?" Will looked at him and asked,"What are we doing? We were never meant to be friends and now more feelings are starting?"

"Are you saying we shouldn't be friends?" "No. Wren, I'm...I'm scared." Warren cupped his face,"Don't be."

They got closer, and closer, until...

They both kissed.

Will felt as if the world stopped and was lit on fire and that embers were brushing against him. Warren felt as if Will was his and only his. No witnesses, no judging, no pain.

Well, there was one person watching.

Iah.

His mouth was agape in shock, as he was behind some bushes and leaves. He had stopped there to use the bathroom, but ended up seeing something that surprised him. He had no idea that his brother and best friend felt that way. He did have somewhat of a vision like that months before, but had long forgotten about it. It was like that vision all over again, except now it was more intense and astonishing.

Warren, having his mothers empathic abilities, sensed Iah and turned around. Iah failed trying to hide, as Warren asked,"What the hell are you doing here?" Iah had difficulty speaking, as Warren walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "W-Warren, I'm sorry!" Will replied,"Warren, just let him go. He didn't mean to." Warren let him go, and he harshly replied,"Explain yourself."

Iah replied,"I was with Zach and Ethan, but then I had to pee, so I came over here to use the bathroom. I didn't know that I would overhear you two. I'm sorry. I swear, I won't tell anyone. Not Mom, Dad, anyone." Warren's eyes darted into Iah's,"You swear?" "Yes! I'm not going to tell. Just please, don't kick my ass over it."

Will asked,"So, you did see us kiss?" Iah nodded,"Yeah, but completely by accident. I had a vision around the time when I met the two of you about that moment, so I kinda knew before you two did." Warren got even more pissed,"You knew and didn't even tell us?!" "Hey! It was none of my business! It was for two to figure out on your own."

Iah sighed,"I'm sorry, but I couldn't. Everything else was too complicated, so I had to let you guys figure it out." The other two boys didn't say anything else. They did figure it out on their own and it's starting to work out.

All of a sudden, Zach, Ethan, Magenta, and Loraine came running, while panting and out of breathe. Zach hugged Will and said,"Oh thank god, we found you!" He hugged Warren, as Warren growled,"Don't touch me, Glow Worm!" Zach let go, and backed away slowly, as Ethan replied,"Iah, we thought we lost you."

Iah shook his head,"I just came out here to pee, and..." He looked at Will and Warren and then back at the others,"...and then found Warren and Will getting stuff to build a fire." Iah winked at them, letting them know that he was going to keep their secret. Magenta replied,"Let's go back before Layla and Rogue start to freak out. You know how those two are when they're alone."

As they walked back, Will looked at Warren and asked,"So, how long do you think that we'll keep this secret?" Warren shrugged,"I don't know. All I know is that no one is ready to hear about it yet. Not here." Will grinned,"So that means, we get to sneak around?" Warren rolled his eyes,"Stronghold, stop. I don't know. We kissed, it means nothing. So shut up about it, okay?" Warren walked away from him, as Will felt his heart ripping to shreds. He had a giant lump in his throat and his stomach felt as if it had been punched. His eyes became hot and wet, as if he were about to cry.

_I thought he liked me..._

* * *

The kids met the adults about a mile and a half away from the Orb. They set up a fire, cooked some fish, and had some fresh berries. Will looked over at Warren, who was still ignoring him. Will scooted over closer to him, trying to get his attention. Warren just kept looking towards the ground.

There only enough tents to split everyone into groups of either two or three. Of course, the people who had their spouses shared a tent, except Rob and Jennette, who had Logan with them. Lydia and Mae shared one, since neither of their husbands came. Ethan, Zach, and his dad Ross had a tent, while Layla, Magenta, Rogue, shared a separate one. Iah of course shared with his little sister, Loraine.

That left Will and Warren to share a tent with each other.

Will was excited to share a tent with Warren, yet nervous because he knew that Warren had been ignoring him since the kiss earlier that day. Will nervously started speaking to him, as Will tried to strike up a conversation,"So, uh, we have a share a tent together, huh?" Warren stepped out of all of his clothes, except for his boxers, as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

Will sighed,"Warren, I know you're mad at me. Please talk to me. Please?" Warren looked at him angrily,"Talk to you about what, Stronghold? About how we kissed?" Will nodded,"Yes! I wanna talk about the kiss." "Why? It was just some stupid kiss." Will replied,"No it wasn't, okay? I felt something there, and I liked it."

Warren rolled his eyes,"Just go back to Hippie and leave me alone." Warren turned off the lantern and rolled over, facing away from Will. Will replied,"But I don't like her that way! Warren, I think there's something going on between the two of us." Warren did feel something during the kiss, he truly did. Yet, he didn't want to use Will, like one of his old one night stands while his parents were away.

Will had trouble sleeping that night. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He played it over and over in his mind, as if there were a glitch or something.

_I opened my eyes and felt someone in bed next to me, kissing my neck. I turned to see who it was. It was Warren,"Hey babe. Good morning." He touched my stomach and said,"I can't wait for the baby shower today." I nearly choked,"Baby shower? What baby shower?" Warren felt my forehead,"Are you sure you're okay, Stronghold?" He gently kissed my cheek and then said,"Let my help ya out of bed. I know it must be a pain carrying the baby." What? I looked down and noticed that my stomach was huge!_

_I screamed, as Warren asked me,"What's the matter?" "Warren, I'm pregnant!" He cocked an eyebrow at me,"Yeah, no kidding. You've been pregnant for seven months." He kissed my stomach and rubbed it,"I can't believe we're having a boy." I shook my head,"No, I can't be pregnant, I'm a guy! Men don't get pregnant!" "I thought that at first, too, but I guess we were sent a little miracle." I was gasping,"How...how will this come out?" "A C-section. Don't worry, we have everything planned out with the doctor. Now, relax and I'll fix you some breakfast. You should be happy. Today's your baby shower."_

_I followed Warren into the kitchen, as I sat down at the table. He made me a glass of orange juice and started fixing me breakfast. I ate it, and it was incredible! The best thing ever! Then, everyone that I knew barged into the house, with gifts and balloons, all touching my stomach and shoving gifts into my face. _

_All of a sudden, I felt the baby kick really hard, and it felt as if someone had just punched me in the stomach. Then, everything went dark and fire was everywhere, as if I were in Hell. Warren looked angry at me and said,"I hate you." Then, he stabbed me in the heart._

Will woke up, sweating and crying after the nightmare. He felt his stomach and was relieved that it was flat and not pregnant. Warren woke up and said,"Stronghold, what's going on?" He looked at Warren and cried,"You hate me!" Warren replied tiredly,"What? No I don't." Will replied,"Yes you do! You said it to me while we were in hell, and I was about to have your baby!"

Warren cocked one of his eyebrows,"Have you been smoking something?" Will replied,"No. I just had a really bad nightmare." He looked at Warren teary-eyed,"Can I sleep with you in your sleeping bag tonight?" Warren sighed and said,"Fine, but if you snore, I'm kicking your ass out." He crawled beside of Warren and felt his warmth. He fell asleep almost instantly, as he was with the one he liked most.


End file.
